Red Death
|Alignment = Evil|Likes = Killing vikings, destruction |Dislikes = Vikings, being defeated, not getting enough food }}Red Death is a vast dragon and the primary antagonist of the film ''How to Train Your Dragon''. The Red Death is by far Pitch's largest and physically strongest ally, surpassing Mor'du by far. Red Death has the third highest intelligence in the group behind Pitch and Mother Gothel. Appearance At least 180 ft long, the Red Death is less of a creature and more of a landscape. Its official sex is not known but it is assumed to be a female as it is refered to by Astrid as a "Queen." It is immensly strong, has a shot limit of 6 and has a petrifying fear factor. It's vast size gives it thick armour and a massive strength. Unfortunately, it is this very size that is the Red Death's Achilles Heel. The mass of the Red Death means that it is an extremely slow creature. The size also makes it difficult for it to hide. The Red Death is forced to hide within mountains... until it gets too big for them! Personality Being a non-sapient creature, the Red Death has little more to it's personality then an innate desire for destruction and revenge. It appears to be an unintelligent lifeform, but it does seem to have a small amount of awareness. When chasing Toothless and Hiccup through the clouds, the Red Death narrowed it's eyes, suggesting that it knew who it was chasing and had a desire to finish them off instead of just killing them. Powers and Abilities While the Red Death does not possess any magical powers, it is still a dragon and like all dragons it has the ability to breath fire. The firejets the Red Death conjures are so hot, they start of as blue. Not only that but they are also wide enough to take out an entire armada of viking ships. Though it is very large and the wings it possesses are tiny in comparison to it's body, the Red Death is capable of flight. As an Alpha-Dragon, the Red Death has the ability to control other dragons through sight and sound. This ability does not seem to be as powerful as a Bewilderbeast's, as when the Hooligans stormed Helheim's Gate, all of the other dragons fled and the Red Death came to destroy them himself. He also did not seem to be able to control Toothless and the other rider's dragons as they were fighting, hinting that this requires heavy concentration. The Red Death is massive and as such is equipped with a massive strength, giving it the power to bust through solid rock walls. The size of the Red Death also gives it an extremely thick hide which acts as a massive shield against attacks of any kind from physical to magical. However, like all dragons, the Red Death is not so fireproof on the inside and a well-timed fire blast can finish it off. Because Berk has been at war with dragons for generations, it is possible that the Red Death's natural lifespan could be considerably greater than any human, though this was never confirmed. Role in the Crossover As the antagonist to one of the Big Four's original films, the Red Death is considered to be one of the four primary antagonists of the fandom, his sheer size and raw power more than enough to challenge the forces of good. Since the release of How to Train Your Dragon 2, the Red Death is considered interchangable with Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Antagonists Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Animated Characters